Whispers in the Dark
by GreenMouse95
Summary: Summary included inside :3 Rated M for later chapters.
1. Summary

**Before We Begin...**

**~~Admin's Note~~**

This Story originated from a Role Play I started with someone with me playing as Nuala and him as Nuada. We met each other and started RPing on the 5th of May. We decided to set the Role Play in the time between Nuada going into Exile and the beginning of 'Hellboy 2: The Golden Army'. This is pretty much what happened between us from that very brief meeting. We both came to an agreement that one of the things that would be involved in this would be the incestuous relationship between the twins and then this is the product of what spilled collectively from our brains.

**WARNING:**

There will be times where I won't post for a long time. The most likely reason for this is that I haven't heard anything from my RP partner and there is no telling of when he'll be back considering we live on opposite sides of the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions

**_Chapter 1: Reunions_**

King Balor of the Bethmoora clan is the oldest living Elf on Earth, he is also the father of two children, twin siblings Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada. Balor's two children were blessed with a supernatural telepathic bond with one another and equally impressive abilities. Nuala held spiritual and emotional abilities, telepathy for elves being more linked to spiritual and emotional aspects instead of cerebral activity; while Nuada held physical and mental prowess.

According to the beliefs of the magical realm, humans and the races of Elves, Goblins, Ogres, Fairies, Trolls, and other creatures now live in harmony. Balor had been able to establish a truce in which all beings will try to live peacefully and aid each other in their downfall. Due to his father's decision Prince Nuada had been very outspoken and distant, much more than usual. Princess Nuala was almost silent and inactive compared to her father and brother which may stem from being raised in a society not offering females the same standing in society as males. The clan was hidden away deep underground, day by day King Balor tried to restore the glory of his once powerful kingdom.

Having returned from the Goblin Kingdom, Prince Nuada returned to his room feeling disheartened. Each time he looked upon the walls of what he use to call home it only brought anger to his mind, he dared not burden his sister with his emotions. The Prince had a great deal of respect for her and valued her opinions and feelings as much as his own while not changing them. Removing his blades he set them down on a table scattered with maps and various half completed gadgets. In his spare time he would either be training or working on his weapons, trying to make them even more lethal than before.

Nuala had been walking through one of the halls of her father's kingdom, hidden deeply beneath Ireland's surface. She'd been making her way towards the library when she felt her brothers' anger gradually seeping into her mind. The Princess stopped walking and leaned against a wall before she closed her eyes in an attempt to strengthen the link to her brother's mind. However he would try, he'd never been able to hide everything from her, and being of a gentle nature, she wanted to be able to help her twin any way she could so long as it was within her power.

Almost instantly, the Prince was aware of his sister having felt his anger, for he could tell that she was trying to calm and soothe his spirit. He never wanted to worry or upset her. He stood still and closed his eyes as he let her engulf his mind with gentle thoughts. There was no doubt that he had an undying love for his twin, sometimes she was able to sway his mind of things and other times she failed. All in all he knew was that she had a stronger connection with her telepathy, he envied her strength sometimes. But even so, he never treated her badly for it.

He had wanted to see her since it had been long since he left for the Goblin Kingdom. Making his way down the never ending halls he knew where he'd find her. Like always, even when they were young she never strayed far from the library. Pushing past the doors he scanned the room and found her in an alcove by a pile of books. To him she was angelic, frail, and ever so beautiful. He quickly found himself just watching her.

She felt a small smile creep onto her face as she heard him enter the library. She didn't turn to face him as she took one of the many books from the pile nearest to her and flicked through its pages to where the written words began, "Hello, my beloved brother" She said softly in greeting as she felt his eyes hovering over her.

"Dear sister, it feels like an eternity since I've heard you say those words" He walked around the inner most circle from where she sat, lightly trailing his fingers along the books, "I've missed you dearly..."

"As I have missed you too, Nuada" She said softly as she raised her golden eyed gaze from the book to look at him.

"Father has revealed the long list of suitors that await our presence. He has another ball planned for this evening and we are required to attend" He said with a gentle smile that masked his true feelings. He despised the suitors that had been set for his sister just as much as his own, "Father has tried so hard to shield you from me..." He added as he sat beside her, drenched in her beauty he didn't dare to turn away from her.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile at the mention of the evenings ball their father had planned for them, "You would think he would have learned by now" She said with a soft smirk as her mind went back to the previous balls the King had thrown for them.

"Indeed, but even so he's always been a stubborn fool. He aims to separate us, Nuala. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, "I know, bother..." She said with a soft sigh as she looked away from him, closing the book and letting it rest in her lap.

He took her hand gently, "We shall always be connected no matter what"

She smiled slightly as she let him take her hand within his, lightly lacing her fingers with his, "No matter what happens" She said softly in agreement.

A chambermaid entered the library looking for Nuala. She was to help her get dressed for the ball. The Prince quickly let go of her hand before the maid could see and piece together what was happening, "I guess it is time for you to go prepare yourself" He said as he stood and helped her to her feet.

She nodded as she stood before looking at him as she softly moved towards the chambermaid, "I think we should both go" She said with a small hint of a smile before she walked away with the chambermaid, "I will see you tonight"

"Of course, sister" He left the library and returned to his room to dress for the ball. Their father enjoyed the parties he threw, uniting members of his clan in a feeble attempt to find suitors for both his children.


	3. Chapter 2: Discussions

**_Chapter 2: Discussions_**

The chambermaids had laid out a beautiful black and red gown on her bed, ready for the Princess as they led her into her room. They helped her out of the blue and gold dress she'd been wearing before two chambermaids worked on getting her into her gown while a third stood behind her, brushing out her long silky hair.

The Prince's outfit of course had to compliment his sister's, so he was given a red and black outfit as well. As he dressed himself he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something was planned to go wrong that evening.

King Balor hid his decision of inviting the suitors from the twins. Due to the alliance they shared with all creatures, the several selected suitors for both his son and daughter would be humans. Of course Balor objected to this at first, out of fear of the humans waging war with his people, he later on agreed to see how things would turn out after some negotiating.

He'd found it was pointless to hide the fact that he'd done business with the humans, but the King much more feared how Nuada would react upon finding out rather than how things would play out having humans as potential suitors. He only wanted peace throughout his kingdom and there was no need for bloodshed. With the recent alliance between Humans and Elves, he didn't see any harm in allowing them the option. Besides it was his children who he would allow to have the final decision... Mostly.

Nuala easily slid her piece of the crown into a slot built into her golden corset where it would easily be hidden, quickly locking it in place. She had been given one of the three crown pieces to keep safe, should the pieces be brought together, and someone of royal blood wore the crown they would awaken the Golden Army. An army her father had used in battle many centuries ago and she truly hoped never would be used again. The Princess looked into her mirror and let out a soft sigh as she stepped out of her room, elegantly making her way towards the ballroom.

Before long people were pouring into the halls making their way down into the ballroom as well. Everyone there seemed to have smiles on their faces, drinking, talking, and of course making sure that they appeased the King. People couldn't wait to attend these gatherings to try and gain favour with the King and see his children. This being the first time having Humans at the ball some of the Elves were a bit distant or wary. They couldn't understand why the King had bothered to invite to the Humans to one of their Royal affairs.

Prince Nuada soon found his way in and went to join his sister who was standing nearby surrounded by several gawking suitors, entranced by her 'other-worldly' beauty. He gently pulled her to safety by his side while he noticed the other Humans wandering about the place. His golden eyes scanned the room and although there were not many Humans there he still couldn't believe his eyes. Why were these creatures here? "Nuala..." Was all he could say in disbelief as he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Yes Nuada, I know" She said softly as her eyes followed his from where they stood, "Father invited the Humans..."

"Why would he do such a thing?" He couldn't bare the sight of them, turning away he saw his sister's unchanging mood, "Are you not fazed by this? Does this not disturb you, sister? We are welcoming the same kind who wouldn't dare blink before striking us down" He said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Of course this disturbs me, Nuada, they were our enemies once" She said softly as she looked at him, "But they are here now because according to our father's alliance with them, we are now allies" She said as she absentmindedly moved one of her hands over her front so it now hovered over where her crown piece was locked into her corset.

One of the suitors approached the princess with a drink in his hand. He was a Human, which alone caused Nuada's blood to boil, "Your Highness, you must be thirsty" The man said bowing lightly with a charming smile before offering the drink to her

.

She wasn't too keen on having humans at an Elven event either but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she gave the man a polite smile and took the drink from him with a soft thank-you. The man loved her smile and lingered around, simply wanting to get to know her, "Is this your brother? I've heard so much of you two being a unique pair of twins" He continued while Nuada did his best to restrain himself from stepping between the Human and his sister. Not wanting him anywhere near her as per tradition, they'd be married and rule together once their father passed,

"That's very interesting to hear, but I'd rather you stay away from my sister" Nuada stated as he stepped forward, easily intimidating the man as he backed off completely, "You didn't have to accept his drink, sister" He said as he watch the man hurry away,

"I know but there is no harm in being polite to him" She said softly before speaking to him in Elvish, _"I don't like them that much either, but while they are here they are our guests"_ Nuala always had been kind to everyone. Nuada knew it would do no good in arguing against his father's choice or his sister's will while the ball was going on. After the party he planned to have his word with the King, but for the rest of the night he would have to endure this time among the Humans.

A woman approached him, not of their race, but she held a gift in her hands for the Prince. He forced out a 'thank-you' as he accepted the woman's gift, she smiled softly and began to ramble on about things he didn't care to listen to. He had turned down all the suitors that came his way and expected his sister to do the same. The Prince was quite jealous and wanted her for himself. At times he often questioned whether it was love or something deeper he wished in return from her. But as hard as he'd try to convince himself it was nothing he continued to think negatively. He hated himself for it, but it couldn't be helped. As the night drew to an end it seemed the guests would never leave.

He snuck off with Nuala into an empty room where they found some peace. Their father never liked them being alone together but every so often Nuada would find a way to sneak them out where they'd enjoy each other's company. Avoiding the maids on their rounds cleaning up after the festivities, they made their way inside the room and quietly closed the door behind them. Nuala stood against a wall of the room as Nuada closed the door behind them.

She was flattered at the attention from the men who'd approached her, even the Humans, although she'd politely turned them all down if they'd tried to make an advance. She had respect for all the peoples of the world, but she would never bring herself to marry someone of another race. He turned around and gave her a questioning look, but not wanting to ask her anything directly. She would have sensed his jealousy no matter how much he would try to hide it.

"There is no need for you to be feeling jealousy Nuada" She said gently as she watched her brother with a somewhat curious gaze. He turned away from her and sat down,

"This needs to be put to an end. Otherwise things will spiral out of control. You know what I speak of, Nuala..." He looked down at her crown piece, "While the Humans are here, why not use them to our advantage?" He asked with a light smirk. There was darkness in the Prince's heart, and he wanted so badly to see the end of humanity. But there were also feelings of pain and sadness which he shared with his sister, "They have the third piece, sister..." He looked to her hoping she'd share in his idea but one of her hands moved over her crown piece in an almost protective manner, like an expecting mother laying her hand over her stomach when her unborn child is threatened,

"Nuada... Our forests will not easily grow back from all the blood that will be spilled..." She said softy as she looked at him, locking her eyes on his, "If you go through with what I think you plan on doing, there will be no positive outcome" He said nothing more on the matter as he reached out to her,

"Come, sit with me" She smiled softly in approval of the change of subject before taking his hand and moving to sit beside him, "I was thinking, tomorrow we should go visit that lake you so love. But it before I depart, I must go... Somewhere" He said almost mysteriously as he lightly brushed her hair aside and gently caressed her face. Her smile brightened slightly at his mention of the lake, but it wavered ever so slightly at his mention of leaving her,

"You are leaving?" She

"Only for a short while, I will return before you have a chance to hear father's voice" He said while laughing lightly. It seemed they were never given much freedom to leave the kingdom without permission, especially Nuada who was always stirring up trouble somewhere. But unlike Nuala, the prince cared only for his sister and himself, no-one else, "Even if father is angry with me leaving, he would never yell at you. You always were his favourite child. Perhaps you could come up with a believable story to save your brother" His hand ran down her arm before resting itself on her lap.

"I believe you already know the answer to that" She said softly with a small smile as she lightly took hold of his hand in her lap with her free hand, "I just don't like being away from you..." She almost whispered. Even as children, she didn't like having to be separated from her twin. Her soft words made him smile even more, she had been the same for as long as he could remember,

"It is merely an errand run, before you can see the sun rising from your window I shall have returned. You need not worry of me staying away for too long, I promise" She nodded softly and smiled in content with his answer.

Since they were children, whenever Nuada had made her a promise, he **always** kept them


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

As the party finally came to an end the two were still in each other's company embracing one another. Seeing how tired his sister had become wanting to stay up he carried her off to her room and placed her in bed. He found it hard to say goodnight to her, they hardly had time to see one another but tomorrow seemed promising for them both. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he stood and headed for the door.

Nuala had been partially asleep in her brother's arms as he carried her up to her room. She felt their bond weaken slightly as he laid her on her bed. Not long after her brother left the room, a few maids came in and silently changed their tired Princess into her night clothes before getting her back into bed for the night.

On his way back to his bed chambers he ran into King Balor who had a displeased look on his face. "You think it's wise to disregard my order, where is your honour?!" He spoke in Elven tongue. "Father, where is the honour in lowering our status to that of our enemies? Nuada replied. "Our enemies are now our allies; this is not something I want Nuala exposed to." He knew of the things Nuada thought of and feared he'd corrupt her innocence. The time they spent together alone bothered him enough. "You should not question my authority, it is time our people embrace change for the better." He ended walking past him.

The next morning, Nuala had woken and risen early and she sat in her room by the window, a book in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders. The book she read was one of her favourites, given to her by Nuada as a gift long ago in a time when the both of them were growing out of their childhood years.

Nuada hadn't really gotten much sleep so he spent time training. Once it was early enough he dressed and went to get Nuala to take her down by the lake side. It was just by the edge of the forest, when they were younger he would always find her there reading or lying in the grass sleeping. They walked hand in hand until reaching the clearing of the forest where the lake could be spotted.

"We have but faith: we cannot know. For knowledge is of things we see. And yet we trust it comes from thee. A beam in darkness: let it grow." He recited a reading from Tennyson, one of Nuala's favourite books she read poetry from. "Do you remember when you first read that to me?" he asked.

Today Nuala had chosen to wear a gown of varying shades of blue with her golden corset. She smiled softly at being outdoors again and it only brightened when she heard him quoting Tennyson, "I remember that day very well"

"You should, you never let me forget that verse. Why is that? Is it a means to get my mind off the humans?"

"I just want you to have faith" She said softly, letting her golden eyes drift over to him.

He smiled lightly then brought her down by the water's edge, Mr. Wink was there watching a boat Nuada asked him to retrieve. "You've done well my friend, I can trust you've covered your tracks." Nuada said to the troll who nodded in agreement then turned to acknowledge Nuala's presence. He was a loyal friend and respected his sister very much.

"Hello Mr. Wink" Nuala said with a soft smile at the troll as she and Nuada approached. She had always had an underlying fear of him but that wouldn't stop her from showing kindness.

Nuada helped his sister inside the boat and rowed off till they were able to drift gently against the water. He lied back on the boat relaxing. "It's so quiet out here...is that why you come here so often?"

She nodded, "I find it so peaceful out here. It reminds me of what the world was like long ago"

"I wish father hadn't allowed the world to change his ways so much. He was such a proud warrior..."

"Oh, after is definitely still proud. But after he lost his arm..." She said with a soft sigh before continuing, "But as much as I do hate to admit it, sometimes change is unavoidable"

He sat up and leaned against the boat starring down at the water. "How can that just be the way it is, for our race, for our people? I can never understand it, dear sister how can you be so complacent with the way things are?"

"I am nothing if not adaptable to some changes, beloved brother" She said simply.

He looked to her for a moment until something caught his attention back on land. Mr. Wink seemed to be throwing a fit so he went back to shore seeing a human girl was what the fuss was all about. "Don't be frightened Mr. Wink, she poses no threat." he looked at the girl in bewilderment, what brought her to this area. She was scared of the huge troll monster but seeing the princess and her gentle face calmed her a little. "Why have you come here, state your purpose?" Nuada said in a cold tone. The girl bowed lightly to them and refrained from looking them in the eye. "I attended the party last night...and thought..." she started but was quickly cut off. "You thought what, that you are one of us?" the Prince finished. She was immediately put off by his harsh attitude and could only shakes her head, she looked to Nuala seeking sympathy.

"Nuada" She said in a tone of warning as she watched the girl.

The girl continued, "I was seeking friendship... If that isn't too much to ask." She smiled lightly, "Friendship, why?" Nuada asked, he couldn't understand why a human would want to befriend them. "Well your people treated me very kindly, and it has always been my wish to speak to you two in person. I know you may think I'm insane for asking, but could we possibly be friends?"

Nuala didn't say anything, but she let her thoughts wander into her brother's head. She wanted to accept the girl's proposal of friendship, but even she was still somewhat distrustful of the humans...

Nuada read her thoughts carefully before making his decision. He wondered if this girl would be of any use...the humans did hold the other crown piece after all. "You being the first human to ever offer friendship to our kind is greatly appreciated. However, how do we know we can trust you?" She pondered for a moment before speaking. "Just give me a chance; I swear on my life I would never do anything to harm you. But you must at least allow me a chance, that's all I'm asking." Nuada nodded, "But you must not share this with anyone." He demanded. "Oh I promise." She smiled. The Prince was going to use her to his advantage as best he could.

Nuala smiled softly in approval of her brother's answer to the girl, despite knowing what he planned to do, she was proud of him for at least giving the girl a chance.

As time swept by Nuada had to leave the two girls in each other's company while he ran his errand. He didn't tell his sister only knowing what she'd say if she found out he was going to the troll market. Mr. Wink was going to leave with him so he didn't frighten the girl any longer besides he'd need help carrying back his items. "I shall return as soon as possible sister, please entertain our "friend" while I'm gone?" He asked her.

"Of course brother" She said as she looked at him from where she stood beneath the shade of a nearby tree.

Once they had left the girl sat down in the grass still surprised to be in the presence of such royalty. "Your brother doesn't like me, does he?" She asked still watching them walk off.

"My brother doesn't really approve of interactions between humans and our people in general" She said softly as she stood nearby.

"Oh I see...that's sad to hear. I hope that I can change his mind. Humans really aren't that bad." She watched the princess. "I still can't believe the resemblance you share with your brother."

She let out an amused sigh at her statement, "Nuada and I are twins"

"...that would explain a lot." She laughed lightly. "I know it's probably a stupid question, but is there any way I could visit the kingdom again some time?"

"No-one has ever entered the kingdom unless they've been invited by my father"

"I see. Well I'm still grateful for your kindness." While the girls were getting to know each other Nuada had reached the troll market. He and Mr. Wink went to pick up a very special package, three fair sized cases that he needed to get home without damaging them. Upon returning he stored the cases in his room and proceeded into the training hall to spar. The young girl had left a while ago, she felt this could be the beginning of something new between elves and humans.

After the girl had left, Nuala had just sat and relaxed by the lake for a while. Just absorbing the natural beauty of the place and being reminded that this is once what the world was like.


End file.
